Dragon ball god mission
by Jaytheauthor24
Summary: A saiyan must surpass the gods in order to keep his friends and live interest safe. Takes place after Xenoverse 2 ends
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1- Reborn PT 1/5

It has been a year since the fall of Demigra. Conton city had been at peace and a huge festival was going on to celebrate the hero who beat Demigra. Everyone was celebrating having a good time when suddenly a black portal formed and a huge ship came out of it. Conton city went into a panic as a pale white male walks out to watch the terror. He had black eyes, red pupils and he was wearing some tribal like clothing. He also had red hair that stuck straight up. The being smiled as two more being walk next to the male in the middle. The beings smiled ???:"Conton city shall perish under my foot. I shall kill all that disobey me. You shall all be my slave. Now worship your new god, Arex. To prove my strength I shall defeat your strongest warrior"

Trunks: "Sorry but that's not possible. He's currently training his ass off and he would be too much for you."

Arex: "Take care of this pest for me"

The two beings rushed Trunks as Trunks easily took them out. Trunks looked at Arex and Arex looked at Trunks as the two of them clash. Trunks was actually being beaten in the fight as Arex began toying with Trunks. Trunks went super saiyan as he then started beating Arex. The two had been fighting for hours and they were both out of breath. Meanwhile, a man is in the realm of dragons meditating as he learns how to use god ki. The being sensed danger as he returned to Conton city and he saw the giant ship. Trunks was still super saiyan when he had sensed the man's energy. Trunks immediately got off the ship as he appeared behind the man

???: "Long time no see Trunks. How has everyone been?"

Trunks: "Jay? You have gotten really powerful. I can tell.

Jay: "I trained with shenron for 6 months. That's to be expected. Anyways I'll deal with this.

Jay appeared in front of Arex smiling. Arex was scared for his life as Jay decided to end it so he just charged a ki blast and he shot it but then another being appeared and swatted the blast away. Arex smiled as he saw his master, Dabura. Dabura smiled as he saw Jay for the first time

Dabura: "So you're Jay? You sure look strong but the question is are you strong?

Dabura snapped his fingers as two demonic warriors appeared and launched themselves at Jay. Jay easily chopped them on the neck as they went unconscious. Jay looked surprised at how weak they were.

Jay: "They were a little too weak"

Dabura: "Those two were one of strongest. You really are a monster.

Jay smiled as a familiar face appeared out of the shadows. Jay remembered the beings face all too well. The being was alot stronger as the demonic energy was leaking out of him

???: "Jay!?!?"

Jay: "Mira. I thought I killed you when you were supposedly a divine being.

Mira: "I was resurrected by the demon sage, Anxem. He also granted me more power than I have ever had. Now I'm gonna use this power to kill you once and for all"

Jay: "Oh really? Well come and get it"

The two of them charge at each other as their fist clash causing a huge shockwave to shake the whole ship. The two then smiled as they punched each other in the face. The battle will be comtinued.

END OF CHAPTER 1 PART 1


	2. chapter 2

DBZ- GOD MISSION PT 2/5

Chapter 1: A true fight

The two beings were clashing punch after punch. Jay powered up screaming as he slammed his fist in Mira's jaw, followed by a knee to the gut. Mira retaliated with an elbow to the gut and a punch to the gut. The two both flew back as they looked at each other

Mira: Your existence pisses me off. I am tired of losing to you, so from here on out I shall go all out.

Jay: Good. I was starting to get worried that this is all the power you had. Since you won't hold back anymore I won't hold back anymore.

Mira growled as he charged up. Yelling at the top of his lungs. His armor flew off of him as his eyes become red with white pupils, his hair stuck up while he had a little bang. Mira then looked at Jay pissed off in his new form. Mira's dark energy flowed out of his body.

Jay: That is some boost you got there. I hope this new transformation is enough.

Jay closes his eyes as he focuses his ki as his energy charges around him. Growing in size as he suddenly opens his eyes and his hair along with his ki turns blue. His ki disappeared as he was now in his god form. Jay was now a super saiyan blue. Jay let out a sigh as he literally appeared behind Mira. Mira suddenly withered away as it was revealed that Jay incinerated Mira's heart in an instant. Jay then blasted Dabura damaging him greatly. The young god then felt a more powerful being walking towards him as a white haired man in brown sweats, brown boots and a brown fur coat wrapped around his waist.

Jay: Well aren't you interesting.

Jay: So? Not the talking type? That's okay. I'd prefer talking with my fist anyway.

Jay appeared in front of the man as he stands toe to toe with the man. The man looked at Jay plainly as if he wasn't interested at all with him. Jay then coughed up blood as he held his stomach as he was knocked into his base form.

Jay: Damn. I managed to block it but it still did damage.

Jay stood up straight wiping the blood from his face as the man tried to punch Jay in the face but Jay Caught his fist as he went super saiyan blue and punched the man in the face. The two clashed as it seemed super saiyan blue wasn't enough to beat this guy who still had a plain reaction to the fight as Jay continued fighting the monster. Trunks then called in back-up.

Trunks: Damn it. I gotta help Jay till beat and Toyo gets here.

Jay was holding the man off. Still clashing with him while maintaining his transformation. The man kicked Jay away as trunks went super saiyan rage and he began to clash with the man. Trunks didn't last very long as he was soon kicked away. The man looked down on the two as he shot a ki blast at them. The blast was suddenly deflected as a certain arcosian showed up in gold. It was Renegade and he was pissed that this white haired dude was actually strong plus he nearly destroyed Conton city.

Renegade: Son of a bitch. I leave to go on a mission and come back to this.

Without any hesitation Renegade and the man clashed and the man still seemed to be stronger. Renegade kneed the man in the gut as he knocked him into the ground with his tail. Renegade then goes golden kaioken x20 and he launched a death ball at the man sending the ship down as I carry Trunks off and I float to the ground as I go blue and I charge a powerful attack. A white ball of dense ki forms in my hand as I hold out my hand.

Jay: WHIIIIIIITE……… FLAAAAAAAAASH

He shot the beam as it engulfed the ship supposedly incinerating it. Renegade appeared next to Jay as he patted his shoulder. Jay powered down as he looked at Renegade.

Renegade: Next time….. give me a heads up when you fire a blast that could incinerate a planet at me.

Jay: My bad. I didn't think that would be that strong.

Renegade: Stupid monkey. Use your brain would you

Renegade powered down as he walked away resembling Frieza greatly. Jay scratched his head as he decided to go back to training with shenron. Jay teleported himself to the realm of the dragons so he could get stronger cause he felt like it wasn't the last time he would see those guys


End file.
